warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstorm
Silverstorm is a silver-gray tabby she-cat, with darker gray stripe running down her back, a broken tail, her fur has a criss- cross scars, and azure blue eyes. Silverstorm is a deputy of ShadowClan. Silverkit is born to Whitestar of ThunderClan and Willowfern of ThunderClan, along with Darkkit, Branchkit and Rosekit, as a 5 moons old kit, fire rage through ThunderClan, and Whitestar dies crash by falling tree, and her mother, burns by the fire, they run from their camp and crossed the Thunderpath and sleep under a tree, ShadowClan patrol take them to ShadowClan and talk to Shatteredstar, leader of ShadowClan, Darkkit told ShadowClan their names and where they came from, and fostered by Dawntail and Blacktuft, Dawntail wants to keep the secret from Silverkit, Branchkit, and Rosekit, and told Darkkit not to tell them, then Mothheart the medicine cat tells a prophecy to Shatteredstar that a thunder lives among the shadows and saves the shadow. As an apprentice name Silverpaw, she is trained under Graytail, warrior of ShadowClan, at her first battle, she fights a couple of rogues, and meets Snowpaw and Ashpaw, then the medicine cat Mothheart, has a prophecy and reveal it to Silverpaw, Snowpaw, and Ashpaw, that they have powers, she has the ability to jump high and sees and hear things that far away, she wants them to find two more, then, Graytail died of blood loss after battling a fox invading ShadowClan with Featherheart, and Breezestorm mentored Silverpaw, while hunting, she sees a bird flying and catch it, Breezestorm said he never sees an apprentice jump that high, after moons past, Silverpaw earns Silverstorm as her warrior name. After Kestrelfoot died, her brother Darkpelt becomes deputy, and Snowfall sense hunger for power in Darkpelt and told Silverstorm, Snowfall knows that he wants to kill Shatteredstar to become leader, and one day, Shatteredstar and Darkpelt go out for hunting, and Darkpelt brings Shatteredstar's dead body and told that a warrior from another clan kills him and Darkpelt kills the warrior, but Snowfall knows that Shatteredstar was killed by Darkpelt, after Darkpelt become leader, Darkpelt then choose Featherheart as deputy, now Darkstar rules ShadowClan harshly, he tells the warriors to invade other clan's territory to increase ShadowClan's borders and territory, he also tells the warrior to steal fresh-kills from another clan, and tells them to kill any warriors and apprentice that stands on ShadowClan border, Silverpaw can't stands silent so she asks Featherheart banish Darkstar, he was angry at his clan, and call them traitors, he leaves and vowed to seek revenge on all clans and StarClan. When Featherheart becomes leader, everything goes back to normal, and she chose Silverstorm as deputy, she was surprised and promise not to let her down, Snowfall, Ashtail really relieved. When the twolegs destroy the forest, Roseheart, her sister killed hit by a twoleg monster, she brought by twoleg and woke up at a nest, and she met a kittypet named Tom, then she expect kits with him and named them Sky, Leaf, and Flame, then she had a chance to get out, but she trapped by a BloodClan cat named Rush, then, Tom killed Rush and she leaves the twolegplace and leaves Tom with their kits, meanwhille, a cat named Ripplefoot become Featherstar's temporarily deputy, after she came back, she is back as deputy, as she discover that Ripplefoot is one of the cats who has powers from stars, she become friends with her and found the fifth one, it found out to be Patchflower, the medicine cat apprentice. Meanwhille, Darkstar leads a group of rogues to invade all the forest, Patchflower talks to Shatteredstar at moonpool that a battle will begin, the five fights the battle and kill several of the rogues, including Silverstorm kills Darkstar, and the second battle comes, Darkstar kills her but a Shatteredstar' spirit said she can't join StarClan yet because her destiny hasn't been fulfilled, then she kills Darkstar and several of the dark forest cats, then Featherstar discover who Silverstorm was, when she found out she was a kit of ThunderClan, she knows the prophecy Mothheart tells Shatteredstar is a truth, she is a kit of ThunderClan lives at ShadowClan and saves it. More Coming Soon Category:ShadowClan Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan Category:Kittypet Category:Senior Warrior Category:Leader Category:River of Ice arc characters Category:Stars of Fire arc characters Category:Outside the Wild arc characters Category:Fallen Light arc characters Category:Hope of the Stars arc characters Category:Dark Woods arc characters Category:Heart of Shadows arc characters